


six hundred miles

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Long-Distance Relationship, Married Couple, Professor Lydia Martin, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: When someone knocks on Allison's door one early Saturday morning, she expects to see Scott and Stiles standing on the other side of the door, or maybe a delivery person bearing gifts from Lydia.Instead, she's met with Lydia herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anonymous prompt, which asked for "Allison/Lydia - Long Distance Relationship and/or Social Media."

When Allison's phone rings, she's sitting on the balcony, book in one hand, steaming mug of coffee in the other. The winter chill hasn't entirely left the air yet, but the sun is out, the sky is cloudless, and there's absolutely no wind, so she's perfectly cozy in a pair of thick socks and a heavy sweater borrowed from Lydia's closet. The balcony door is open so that some of the winter stuffiness can air out of the apartment, and her phone is resting on the floor just on the other side of the door frame, so she's able to easily grab it by simply leaning over the arm of the plastic chair. 

"Hey Lyds," she answers after checking the caller ID. "How's the weather in your part of the world?" 

"Unpredictable and annoying," Lydia replies, her voice slightly muffled by the crackling of the connection. "Two days ago, I went to class in a dress and was sweating. Yesterday, it was so cold I couldn't breathe, _and_ it snowed. I don't know how these people do it every year." 

"I'm sure you'd get used to it, if you stayed long enough," Allison laughs. Lydia has been a visiting professor at a Toronto university for nearly six months now, and Allison lost count long ago of the number of times she's complained about the cold. 

Apparently, even though they've been living in Boston for nearly five years, part of Lydia is still firmly stuck in California. 

"Maybe by the time I come home, all of the snow will have melted."

"I hope so," Allison says, trying not to let the excitement leak too strongly into her voice. There's still three months until Lydia will be back for good, and while it's not like they haven't seen each other at all since September, Allison is still counting down the days until she can once again wake up beside her wife every morning. "So what are your plans for the day?" 

"I have some errands to run. That and grading. _So_ much grading," she groans. Before Allison can make a quip, she hears someone knock on the apartment's door. She isn't expecting anyone, but chances are that it's Scott and Stiles; they drop by at least four times a week, and they usually bring food with them, either take-out or a home-cooked meal ready to heat up in the oven. 

She won't lie, it's been nice saving money on the grocery bill, but the fact that they're treating her like a bereaved widow _is_ a bit ridiculous.

"Pretty sure Scott and Stiles are here," she says, setting her coffee cup on the ground and getting to her feet. "I'm surprised they're even awake at this hour." Lydia simply hums, which is a bit of a strange reaction, but Allison decides to wait until after she opens the door to ask if everything is okay. 

She expects to see Scott and Stiles standing on the other side of the door, or maybe a delivery person bearing gifts from Lydia. 

Instead, she's met with Lydia herself. 

"I wasn't kidding about the grading," Lydia says, ending the call and tucking her phone into the pocket of her belted, forest green trench coat. "But I can work on that later." 

"You're here," Allison says, lips curving into a smile that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. "You're actually here. For how long?" 

"For a week," Lydia answers, stepping into the apartment, pulling her suitcase along behind her. "The school gives all the students a week off for studying for midterms, and I'm taking full advantage of it."

"I could have picked you up from the airport! I could have had breakfast ready-" 

" _Allison_ ," Lydia interrupts, releasing the handle of her suitcase and pressing herself against Allison's front, "I wanted to surprise you. You can drive me back to the airport when I have to leave, and if you really want to, you can make me breakfast in an hour. But there's something I want to do first." Before Allison can answer, Lydia leans up on her toes, presses her lips against Allison's, and slides her hands into Allison's loose hair. Allison immediately parts her lips, backs up until her spine is pressed against the wall and curls her fingers around Lydia's hips, tugging her in even closer. 

By the time they get around to making breakfast, it's nearly noon.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
